


Mistakes Can Be Forgiven

by Seldenta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldenta/pseuds/Seldenta
Summary: Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur shortly after Uthers death. Arthurs reaction is not one he predicted, and it is now up to him to save his people from continued persecution. Can he make things right, or was their destiny a lie?





	Mistakes Can Be Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I had intended for this to be a one shot when I began writing it. However, given the emotions i felt, i decided to dedicate each plague a chapter of its own. Instead of trying to cram it all into one chapter. I hope people enjoy, and I tried keeping their personalities as close to canon as I could.

“I lost both of my parents to magic, It is pure evil. I'll never lose sight of that again.” He couldn't believe the words coming out of Arthurs' mouth, out of his dearest friend. He could feel his heart dropping, clenching as it bottomed out into his stomach. He had magic... would Arthur view him as evil, if he ever found out? “Perhaps my father was right, everyone with magic must be punished.” No, He could only shake his head, staring at Arthur who stood behind the high back chair at his desk. Glancing at the fingers that dug into the wood, he swallowed. His own hands were clamped behind his back, face carefully blank. It was a position he'd stood in many times over the years, usually though.... it was reserved for ceremonies. Where other royalty and noble blood would be watching, not here... not in Arthurs private chambers. It was here that he was usually comfortable, teasing his friend and addressing him improperly. Oh sure, he did that around their knights too, but the knights were used to it. Even still people outside the knights would stop and stare if they heard him call their King, a Prat or Dollop Head.

“Arthur.” His voice was rougher than he expected, clearing his throat as those blue eyes zeroed in on him. He could see his friends anger and hatred... but also his sorrow. He had just lost his father – as piss poor a father he was – and was hurting. “ _Mer_ lin” Ah there it was, that familiar annunciation of his name. The tone was not lost on him, the warning held in his name alone... and yet, he ignored it. He knew that he needed to stop Arthur from becoming like Uther, from killing his people without mercy. Swallowing, he glanced up from where his gaze had naturally dropped to the floor... meeting Arthurs gaze. “I-” Arthur shifted behind the chair, his muscles tensing. Swallowing again, Merlin turned towards the hearth, where a small fire was kept going at all times. Stretching out a hand, he glanced towards his friend as the words that would either doom him or free him were uttered. “Upastige Draca” He knew by the shift in Arthurs expression that his eyes had flashed gold, as embers from the fire rose up and slowly took the form of a dragon.

Holding it a few seconds before dropping his hand, ending the spell as the embers floated back down into the fire. The silence stretched for many heartbeats before Arthur moved, rounding the desk and grabbing Merlin by the shirt, shoving him back into the stone wall. Flinching he could only close his eyes for mere moments as his back connected, before looking up at Arthur...though he looked off to the side slightly. “Why did you never tell me?” Arthur demanded, hissing. “I wanted to.... but” “What?” “You'd have chopped my head off,” Merlin replied, raising a shoulder in a shrug before glancing at Arthurs grip. Shocked by this response Arthur released his manservant.. his friend. “Is that truly what you think?? Do you trust me so little?” Merlin could only stare at the floor, silently. “I see.” He tensed at the tone, glancing up through his lashes. “Guards!” “Arthur plea-” The doors to Arthurs chambers slammed open and two guards entered.

“Escort Merlin to the edge of the realm. He has been banned from Camelot, under punishment of death should he return.” Arthur ordered the guards, causing Merlin to gape at him as the guards gently grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the door. “Arthur please, Arthur!” He pleaded, stumbling along after the guards. The last thing he saw before the door closed, was Arthur turning his back to the door. Merlin seemed to deflate at that, allowing the guards to pull him along without a fight. His best friend had banished him, because of him having magic. Something that was a part of him as breathing... or his blue eyes. It hurt, but he supposed his mistrust of Arthur had hurt his friend as well. Perhaps, even without him at his side.... Arthur would do the right thing, to the proper thing.

There was only one place he could go, now that he was banished from Camelot and their realm. Ealdor was in Cendreds kingdom... there, magic was not banned. It was also his home, his mother was there. Luckily, the guards had let him take the horse he often rode when on ventures with Arthur, the beautiful bay mare had quickly become his friend. He loved Isthilda. With nothing more than the clothes on his back and a bag of food one of the guards had procured for him with a 'Sorry Merlin' he set off on his trip home... back to where it was safe for his kind. Pausing upon one of the hills he glanced back at the smoke rising from the many stacks, and the gray stone walls of Camelot. Knowing this would be the last time he ever saw the place he'd grown to consider home.

Two weeks passed before news reached Merlin in Ealdor, that Arthur had ordered all the magic users in Camelot round up and executed. Burned. Anger coursed through his veins as he fled from his mothers' house and out to the pasture he kept Isthilda in. Gwaine followed him, stumbling at the swift pace. “He is a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart. He is not the man you remember, Old friend.” Those words caused him to frown, pain squeezing his heart. Knowing If he had been there, he could have stopped this. “It is not too late, Merlin. You can get through to him.” Gwaine urged. “He banished me. By pain of death if I returned.” “He has always cared for you, heeded your advice over any... Why banish yo... oh” Understanding came over Gawain's face. “Yea, I told him.” “I'm sorry.” Shrugging as he tightened the girth, he turned to his friend. “I've got to try.” Gwaine nodded, understanding. Merlin had always seen the best in Arthur, even when no one else did, or even when he gave them no reason to. Always believing in the destiny they shared, that they would unite the lands of Albion.

Without another word Merlin mounted Isthilda and nudged her into a swift gallop, leaving his home and Gwaine behind. He knew the knight would catch up, but he could not shake the feeling that if he did not reach Camelot, did not stop this slaughter... that their destiny and everything he'd worked for would be ruined. Tears blurred his vision as they rushed through the woods and fields between Ealdor and Camelot, barely stopping to rest at night. Only letting Isthilda catch her breath and get something to eat and drink. He apologized to the bay mare and hoped she understood the urgency of such a mission. They had to get there, had to stop Arthur from doing something that could not be undone. In the back of his mind, he could not help but think that perhaps... it was already too late. If what Gwaine said, the Arthur he knew was gone. In his place, an Uther clone would be sitting upon the throne. He silently hoped that this was not the case... that his Arthur was still in there somewhere.

He did not slow, not even for the guards ordering to halt as he galloped into the courtyard. Swinging off Isthilda he left her, barely aware of the servant grabbing her reins with a confused look. Rushing up the oh so familiar steps and into the castle he continued down the halls, rushing past guards who turned in alarm. Up ahead was the council room, where he hoped Arthur was... if not there, perhaps his room. Shoving the doors open he skidded to a halt, there in all his golden haired glory stood Arthur. Head bent slightly as he spoke quietly with one of his guards. “Sire, we tried to stop him.” Uttered one of the guards that he only just now realized had placed a hand on his shoulder. Shrugging it off he stepped forward, out of the guards reach. “Arthur.”

Arthur lifted his head, blue eyes zeroing in on Merlins lanky form. “Leave us.” He barked out, noting that while the guards flinched his once friend did not. Interesting. Merlin however was nervous, while he hid it on the outside.. his heart was racing with fear. How would his once bestfriend react? Would he run him through where he stood? Once the doors were closed, he watched as Arthur moved towards him with ground eating strides. “I thought I banished you, under pain of death. Why are you here?” Merlin swallowed, well aware of that tone. “I heard your order. Arthur, please. You can not do this.” Those were the wrong words and he knew it as soon as he'd said it. Noting how Arthur tensed and stood a little taller. 

“I am the king, _Mer_ lin I can do what I want. Magic is evil, anyone who uses it must be killed.” Arthur hissed, and Merlin frowned. “Do you see me as evil?” He asked, letting the saddness he felt leak into his tone. “No... I could never view you as evil.” He did not expect that response.”Then why banish me? Why drive me from your side?” He plead, earnestly. “To protect you. I could not stand to see you down there, burning. Magic is banned, Merlin. I could not spare one, and condemn the rest.” Sucking in a breathe, Merlin took a step towards Arthur. Reaching out slowly with a hand, though freezing when he noticed how Arthur flinched, as though he was about to be struck. “Arthur please. Not all magic is evil. None of it is, it is how it is used. I was born with Magic... and I've used it yes. But for you, only for you Arthur.” Merlin whispered, slowly lifting his hand and closing the distance between them. 

He watched as Arthurs jaw squared and his shoulders tensed, but still he did not try to stop the hand from being placed on his shoulder. “Valiants shield? The snakes revealing themselves when he was fighting you? The spear that killed the Gryphon? Countless times against bandits. Protecting you from Morgana.... Hundreds of times, Magic has saved your life. If it can do that, how can it be evil?” His hand fell limply to his side when Arthur stepped back. “So you've lied to me, hundreds of times. Why?” Arthur asked, demanded. “I did not want to put you in this position. I did not know how you'd react... but I never once expected this. This is madness Arthur, it is what caused Uther to have so many enemies. Please, stop history from repeating itself.” He tried one last time, knowing that if Arthur would not stop on his own... he would be forced to stop him.”I cannot. They must die. Leave Merlin, or you will be on that pyre too.” Merlin nodded sadly, stepping back. “Then you give me no choice, I am sorry Arthur.” With that he turned, heading towards the doors. “Guards!” The guards that moved to block him were blown aside gently, just enough to toss them away as he exited the room. “I tried to do this differently, Arthur.” He said, before disappearing in a whirlwind of smoke and wind.


End file.
